Talk:Katarina/@comment-26359415-20150606174555/@comment-6061249-20150609214909
I just love it when it comes to CC arguments. Basically it's always "CC kills X champion". There's a goddamn difference between Kat and others. Assassins are kind of designed to take down the most valuable target really fast and then they can try going for low health ones provided any of their cooldowns are up. This is something that limits them. LB is hella annoying, but the absurd nuke ends up at a single target, unless everyone is standing on top of each other. Zed can outplay a lot, but in most cases it ends up in getting a single kill or two and escaping. Katarina however, is different. She has slight problems at taking single targets down really fast, but once she does, the chain resets begin, and differently to other assassins, the multikills are just popping up so often you stop giving a f about them (let me count all those unimpressive Katarina pentakills). And it's not "about as good as average AoE mages", clearly not even close, unless those mages can reach +500% AP into damage under three seconds. To the point of stopping with CC. I believe you forget that it's not like those Katarinas are randomly ulting there and there, showing themselves off for an easy kill. We can't give CC as the ultimate answer to everything, especially in Kata's case. Look at it from the other way - when you should use CC to stop her, what does prevent the enemy team from doing the same to keep you away? Why do people always think of clear shot scenarios and everything else is "your own failure, you deserved to lose"? Unless you literally always dodge every ability in the game, you can't prevent that from happening. Another thing - crowd control in delayed AoE or skillshots = utter crap against her. Unless you get something instant, you can't do much. And even if you throw in the goddamn point and click stuff, suddenly - Zhonyas. She's inactive for 2.5 seconds and maybe interrupted her channel? Good. CC and part of your team's damage is wasted without doing anything, and someone suddenly dies, giving her an instant reset when the stasis ends? Not so good. You also didn't even try to do the math, cause Katarina with few resets reaches about twice as much damage as Annie would do in a single spell rotation without tibbers' aura. Just go around the pages and compare. "but it's more damage without the stun" etc etc. Also without many other things, which apparently don't matter when you already finished the teamfight. Also, the last thing - how many champions can be shut down by using some hard CC at right moment? Do you SERIOUSLY believe this works only against few picks in the game and is beautiful or different in any way? Well, because here's a bad news - same crap happens to almost every ADC, assassin, non-tank support and non-tank mage, which propably makes about 1/2 of champions in the game. They also die to crowd control. Give me a real answer. I've heard enough about CC.